


Who Is in Control?

by DepressiveTragedy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Halsey - Freeform, Harley - Freeform, Songfic, jerome valeska - Freeform, who is in control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressiveTragedy/pseuds/DepressiveTragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>” Faint notes were coming from a guitar somewhere not too far off, and it caught Jerome’s attention. It wasn’t a happy song, but nice nevertheless, and Jerome followed it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Is in Control?

**Author's Note:**

> Harley is listed as an OC, because this is my own version of Harley. Hopefully, chapters will get longer as this progresses.

Jerome walked along the dark street, looking vaguely at his surroundings. Sirens could be heard in the distance, but he knew they weren’t for him. He hadn’t done anything. Yet. Tall, lowly lit buildings passed as he walked, and soft taps came from the rubber bottoms of his shoes. A gun shot resounded nearby, which didn’t faze him, but caused a slight detour in his path. Couldn’t have cops accidentally catch him, whether he was doing anything or not.

As he walked, he thought about stopping in a diner, but continued walking with no set destination in mind. It didn’t matter where he went, as long as he returned with what he was looking for. Few guidelines were set; this would be hard to mess up.

Light rain started from the sky, more of a mist and not nearly enough to dampen his clothing. If anything, it was pleasant. Sighing, he checked his watch and considered retiring for the night; nothing looked promising. The thought left almost as fast as it’d come. Giving up wasn’t an option, they had plans for tomorrow, all dependent on him.

Faint notes were coming from a guitar somewhere not too far off, and it caught Jerome’s attention. It wasn’t a happy song, but nice nevertheless, and Jerome followed it. A couple wrong turns and dead ends eventually got him on the right route, and he followed the sound of the music.  
As the notes slowly got louder, the tune changed into something more depressing, and Jerome could hear soft singing. The voice was soft, but clear and echoed through the streets.

“Tell me, where did you sleep last night?” The soft voice, a female’s, sped him up a bit. He was determined to find the source before the music ended.

The music was much louder now, and Jerome turned a corner. He knew he was very close to the source of the music and glanced around before spotting it. Across the narrow street, a blonde girl, whom Jerome assumed couldn’t be more than seventeen, sat with her legs hanging out of the high window, playing her guitar and singing, eyes shut.

“My girl, don’t lie to me, tell me where did you sleep last night?”

Jerome watched her perform, knowing even if she looked, it was too dark to notice anyone that far below her. As she finished the song, she turned around from her spot and pushed her guitar back through the window before following suit, closing the window and the colorful curtains, lively against the dim, multi-leveled building.

Yeah, she’d do.


End file.
